


Little Love

by FuzzyApples



Series: Mario Villains X Reader [3]
Category: Mario & Luigi RPG (Video Games), Super Mario & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Insomnia sucks, M/M, cute shit, my friend told me not to sin, ur not alone beautiful bab
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-06 23:49:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12828756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuzzyApples/pseuds/FuzzyApples
Summary: King Batty loves you





	Little Love

You inhaled, slowly, deeply,

 

then, within the passing of three seconds, you exhaled, softly and lowly.

 

 

With dim eyes, you grazed over the messy sight of a desk littered with paper that has been drawn on and a pile of books that have been read.

 

 

Numbly swiveling your head down, you then blinked at the phone that was held within your hand, your face being illuminated by its glow. 

 

 

Oh, the things you would do when you couldn't fall asleep.

 

 

You sighed, and as you sighed, a faint, little rustle of the wind brushed along your ear before two, tiny feet with claws situated themselves upon your shoulder.

 

 

He greeted with a low squeak. "Vhat are you doing, (Your name)? You should not be sitting. You should be laying, on a bed."

 

 

Giving a strange look to the bat, you then obeyed by standing up from your creaking chair and flopping yourself upon your bed of (color).

 

 

The bat flittered above your frame before falling to the head of the bed, where his golden irises met with your own.

 

 

"Turn off the lights."

 

 

Once again, you did as you were told by slowly reaching your arm out to the left, where your fingers reached a switch upon the lamp, which you promptly turned off.

 

 

Hmm.

 

He was being a bit moody tonight.

 

 

Ah, well, he was usually moody most of the time.

 

The only time when he wasn't moody was when things were going his way.

 

 

Right now, you supposed,

 

 

that things were definitely not going his way.

 

 

All the light that now remained was the glow of your phone and the light of the moon.

 

 

The bat's eyes seemed to narrow.

 

 

"Get rid of that device." He ordered in his rich, dark voice that always managed to send a fresh jolt of chills to scamper up and down your spine. 

 

 

Without saying a word, you obeyed, resting your phone upon the smooth, wooden counter by your side.

 

 

Now, without having a phone in your claws, you fidgeted, tossing and turning the blankets, struggling to locate a proper place upon the mattress to rest your aching body.

 

 

"SCREENK! End that!"

 

 

But, you couldn't end it.

 

 

You couldn't rest.

 

 

It just wasn't...comfortable.

 

 

Was the room too cold?

 

Or, perhaps the blanket was making you too hot?

 

 

You honestly didn't know anymore.

 

 

"Vut is the matter with you?" The nightmare squawked into your ear. "Stay still!"

 

 

Oh, but he knew all too well what the matter was with you.

 

He just wanted to hear your voice.

 

And, who were you to not met him here it?

 

 

"It's just..." You started in a hushed, quiet tone as you gazed upon the bat with careful, nervous eyes. "Antasma..."

 

 

"You think this can really work?"

 

 

Antasma paused, allowing a gentle spark to graze across his eyes of gold before uttering,

 

"It can only vork if you choose to cooperate vith me, little one."

 

 

After performing another twitch, you pouted.

 

 

"I'm not l-little." You protested, lightly batting at his wings. "You're little! You're like-" You halted to release a low yawn, entrapped in your state of pure deliriousness. "A foot tall!"

 

 

Antasma smirked.

 

Then, with a quick motion, he changed his appearance, his wings shifting to form a cape and his teeny, batty claws merging into slender, razor-sharp nails.

 

And, upon his chest, bloomed a bow tie that resembled his precious bat wings.

 

 

Oh, yes.

 

And, he was much larger than you.

 

 

Ah, but,

 

It was a somewhat graceful transformation,

you always took pleasure in seeing it happen in front of your own eyes.

 

 

"Oh, little am I?" He grinned, showing his row of shimmering, pointy teeth. "I vould think you should look again, little one."

 

 

 

Before squinting your eyes in light observation, you chuckled just before another yawn escaped your lips.

 

 

Antasma hovered above your bedside, his grin disappearing and his eyes tracing your flinching form.

 

 

"You are sleepy." He observed, earning another frown from you as you turned your head and buried it within your pillow, hiding your face from the other.

 

 

"I'm tired, not sleepy." You corrected, voice muffled. "There's a difference, you know."

 

 

"No." The nightmare said. "You are not tired. I am certain that you are sleepy."

 

 

Inhaling slowly, you then drew out a long sigh, lifting your head up from the pillow to lock your gaze with Antasma's as you rasped out,

 

 

"But, how can I be sleepy when..."

 

 

You gulped, eyes brimming.

 

 

"I can't even sleep?"

 

 

Antasma leaned in closer, a somewhat somber look etched upon his face (which was a rarity).

 

"But, vith me you can."

 

 

It was gentle.

 

Dare you say, it was sweet.

 

His words housed no menace.

 

And, his eyes held no cruelty.

 

 

 

You knew who he was.

 

You knew of the horrible things that he has done.

 

 

And, you well aware of the fact that he could do something terrible to you. 

 

 

Yet, he didn't.

 

He wouldn't.

 

 

....would he? 

 

 

Antasma leaned forward, and he appeared to be shielding your frame under his own.

 

 

Hmm.

 

 

Sorta like a guardian angel.

 

 

"I can cure you easily."

 

 

You swallowed, thickly, then boring into his eyes that reflected your own sleepy image.

 

 

"You can cure me?" You whispered out.

 

"Or, do you want to cure me?"

 

 

The nightmare was silent.

 

 

Silent.

 

 

It was so silent, that you believed that you could even here the slow, rhythmic beat of your heart.

 

 

Thump-thump.

 

Thump-thump.

 

Thump-thump.

 

 

Antasma blinked.

 

And then, he spoke.

 

 

 

"I vant to cure you, (Your name)." He said as his eyes darted to the floor, only for a brief moment. "You know that." He muttered, his dark tone now slipping into something...soft.

 

 

Hmm.

 

 

You caught the look in his eyes, and you held it close.

 

 

His eyes were glimmering brightly, making the two look like sweet globes of honey.

 

 

You smiled a small, faint smile.

 

 

You were fairly certain that the male did indeed possess some feelings for you.

 

Yet, the poor guy just didn't know how to express it.

 

 

Heh.

 

The whole display was rather, cute actually.

 

And, my, how you couldn't let this opportunity pass. 

 

 

Feigning an inquisitive look, you then tilted your head to the side, arching your brows.

 

 

"Why do you want to help me?"

 

 

"Vhy?"

 

 

Again, there was a pause, as Antasma's eyes glimmered once again, the same way they did before.

 

 

"I vish to help you because..." He breathed out, thinking, pondering, before muttering,

 

 

"....I believe you are someone who is vorth it."

 

 

He blinked.

 

 

"No."

 

 

He shook his head roughly, his voice now retaining its chilling, yet soothing properties. 

 

 

"I know you are vorth it."

 

 

Now, it was your turn to become silent.

 

 

Worth it?

 

 

He wished to help you because you were worth it?

 

 

You couldn’t say a thing.

 

Nor even breathe a simple breath.

 

All you could do was stare at the nightmare who floated above you, with a chest swelling with gathering warmth. 

 

 

"So, if you vish to fall asleep,...” He echoed out. “...you vill haff to trust me."

 

 

He leaned in, closer and closer, your forehead nearly touching his form, which caused a blush to bloom and flourish upon your cheeks.

 

 

"(Your name)..."

 

He called out below the breath of a whisper.

 

"Do you trust me?"

 

 

There was, once again, another pause of silence.

 

All that was heard were the sounds of your tender breathes.

 

You didn’t know why you couldn’t answer immediately.

 

But, you just couldn’t.

 

 

Your tongue just was not cooperating.

 

 

Antasma then leaned back, looking solemn.

 

"If you von't - I understand vhy."

 

 

He then looked to the side, out into the window which revealed the stars in the night sky.

 

 

His voice was low and he wore a face of...regret?

 

 

"I vould not trust myself either."

 

 

In a moment that was too rapid to process, you then lunged forward and wrapped your arms around his nightmarish form, pulling the startled male into a hug.

 

 

You closed your eyes, harshly, intent on not allowing the tears to show as you tightened your hold upon him.

 

 

"I trust you, Antasma!” You said along the lines of a cry, kneeling upon your fluffy bed.

 

 

Antasma fidgeted.

 

Remaining silent.

 

And not uttering a word.

 

Ultimately, your efforts to contain your tears had failed, as a few managed to slip through the cracks in your closed eyes.

 

"I really, really do."

 

 

It was strange.

 

You once thought him to be as cold as ice itself.

 

But, now that you cling to his nightmarish form,

 

 

You were proven just how wrong you were.

 

 

He was warm.

 

So, very warm.

 

 

“(Your name)...”

 

 

He muttered.

 

Gradually, he ceased to fidget and instead relaxed, sinking into your warm embrace.

 

He exhaled.

 

 

“....I see...”

 

 

Before giving him another squeeze, you then fell back upon the bed, wiggling underneath the covers, and closing your tired eyes.

 

 

Antasma hovered lower and lower until he was just above your nose.

 

 

Then, (though the process didn’t consist of this) he followed your actions, and gingerly slid himself beneath the blankets and swept close to you, his forehead connecting with your own.

 

 

And, even though you didn’t open your eyes, you felt him, and knew that he was there,

 

 

so, you smiled, knowing that,

 

you’d see him again,

 

very soon.

 

 

“Antasma.”

 

"Yes, little one?”

 

“When I dream tonight...will you be there?”

 

 

Antasma didn’t need another word.

 

All he needed was your light,

 

that always seemed to comfort his darkness.

 

 

“Yes, little love.”

 

“Ve can dance.”

 

 

And as your breath began to slow and your mind started to drift, a smile flickered across Antasma’s face, 

 

 

A smile that was illuminated by the glow of the merciful moon.


End file.
